Uncover the Past
by 66-Survivor
Summary: The Ghost Crew was on an op to try and figure out the Empire's latest weapon when someone shows up and changes the plan. Something is interesting about this someone but what is it? (Sorry, bad summary) (A sequel to the story 'Leave the Past Behind')
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a sequel to 'Leave the Past Behind' so if you haven't read it I suggest you do so the chapters will make more sense. And stay tuned for a short story with a bunch of short stories in them!**

* * *

It was a warm, clear night on Naboo, perfect conditions for a celebration on another Imperial accomplishment. All of the people of Theed were forcefully gathered to cheer at the Imperial parade-a part of the celebration. The cause of the celebration to the people was unknown, all of the people except for five individuals that is.

The five individuals were attending the parade and the Imperial Gala under the disguise of Imperial Agents and Senators. Rumors were spreading in the Rebellion that the Imperials had created a new weapon that would give them an advantage in the unfair war between good and evil. So the five were there to gather Intel and leave without being noticed. But someone else was there that would make things a lot more complicated.

Nobody's POV

A small cloaked figure darted through the streets in the shadows, making her way to the parade. She slipped pass the Imperials and hid among the throng of people, going out of her way to stay away from Soldiers. She glanced around, making calculations and additions to the plan she had created. It would be a miracle if she could pull this crazy stunt off but lucky for her, even if things went south she had her instincts and solid back up plans to hopefully guide her away from any danger.

She started to review the plan in her head for the countless time when she jumped at the sound of 66 blanks. She was late. The figure had been to enough of these celebrations to know that the blaster fire from Imperial Agents signaled the end of the parade. She joined the people in a fake, thunderous applause and as soon as the crowds started to disperse she ducked back into the shadows and adjusted her cloak hiding a loose, silky, black dress. It was time to start this insane plan.

Ezra's POV

It was two weeks ago that Ahsoka had told us that Empire was creating a new super weapon that could destroy a lot of things. Rumors were spreading about how the Empire was working on a weapon that could destroy small planets. So one week ago Ahsoka gave us the op and now we're standing in the crowd watching the parade and going over every last detail to the plan Kanan threw together.

"Remember, I'm an Imperial Agent attending the Gala with Dev Morgan who is the top Cadet at the Imperial Academy on Lothal. Hera is a Senator from Humbarine called Kailee and she is here with Nolan who is Kailee's guard and Jana who is the top Cadet at the Imperial Academy on Mandaloria." Kanan reminded us.

"The only difference between my disguise and yours, kid, is that mine is more believable." Sabine crossed her arms and looked at me.

"Hey, I was a Cadet at the Imperial Academy for a while!" I protested.

"That's enough you two." Hera scolded.

Everyone except for Kanan and Hera jumped at the sound of the blanks. Kanan cringed like the blasters were shooting him. "Let's just get this over with." He muttered.

So we all followed the rest of the Imperials, or what Zeb and I like to call them, Very "Important" Buckets. We all walked into a giant room where Imperials were chatting and congratulating each other for the creation their "great" Empire has made.

"Alright, let's go make some friends." Kanan whispered to the rest of us. Then Kanan and Hera strolled off, talking to each other casually. Sabine walked off and started talking to a Sullustan woman and man from what I guessed was her husband. That just left Zeb and I awkwardly standing in the entrance.

"Well I'm not going to stand 'ere like a fool," Zeb grumbled "I'm going to get something to eat." And he disappeared into the crowd.

I stood there for a few minutes when a lady out of the corner of my eye was waving her hands, gesturing for me to come over. She was in a big red dress. I looked behind me and concluded that she was talking to me. So I cautiously walked over to her and another woman.

"Cadet, what's your name?" The woman in the red dress inquired.

Remembering what Kanan had told me I replied. "My name is Dev Morgan, ma'am." I did a small bow because it seemed like the right thing to do.

"I'm Adina and this is my friend, Chaya." The red dress introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you." Chaya was dressed in a flowing blue dress. She held out her hand and I hesitantly shook it.

"Oh, Eitan! Come over here!" Adina shouted over the crowd, waving to a tall man who I guessed was an Imperial Agent.

"What is it, dear?" The man who must be Eitan stopped in front of Adina. By what I could tell from first impressions, Eitan must be Adina's husband.

"Nothing, I just want you to meet a new friend." Adina smiled brightly at me. A new friend? I had just told them my fake name! Now I was a new friend? My anxiety level rose a little bit and I anxiously searched the crowd for Kanan or Hera with no sign of either one.

Just then I realized Eitan, Adina, and Chayla were all looking at me strangely. I must have missed something they said and now I looked like a fool. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" I sheepishly scratched the back of my neck.

"I said," Eitan started in a gruff voice and I cringed "Where do you attend?"

I straightened up a little bit before replying "The Imperial Academy on Lothal, sir."

Eitan seemed pleased at the formality and lost the cold glare he had before.

"Then you must know all about the weapon there." Chayla smiled. My interest was piqued and I casually tapped the recording device in my sleeve.

"Actually I do not, ma'am. I have been too busy with the upcoming tests."

Adina huffed. "You poor Cadets always are working non-stop. You never get to have any fun anymore."

"Oh, you could tell him about the weapon, Eitan!" Chayla suggested. But Eitan didn't respond. He stood there looking at me, unease started to fill my stomach.

"You look familiar…" Eitan trailed off. The Force rang in my ears screaming about the danger in front of me. It took all of my willpower to stay.

"I –I don't think we've met before." I carefully replied.

Realization and anger filled his eyes as I'm sure fear filled mine. My cover was blown. I had failed. Eitan opened his mouth, probably to reveal my true identity to the Imperial guests, when a smoke bomb went off towards the south side of the room. Guests screamed and the corner of my mouth tugged up in a small smile. Probably Sabi- suddenly a hand grabbed me by my arm and I yelped in surprise.

I was just around the corner from where I was standing before but the hallway I was in was dark. I tried to shout in protest but I realized they only came out as muffled squeaks. Someone with gloves was covering my mouth. My thoughts went to Hera or Sabine, but both of them had removed their gloves for the Gala.

"Shh" the person whispered and I relaxed. Then with the aid of the Force I ducked from their grip and tried to land a blow with my fist but the figure in a black cloak had quick reflexes and quickly ducked to the side. I tried again to land a punch but the figure grabbed my hand just before it reached where I had guessed was their jaw line.

"I'm trying to help you!" The female voice hissed. Her hood had flipped down sometime during the struggle, revealing a blue skinned, baby blue eye T'wilek about my age. She had strips of cloth wrapped around her lekkus and looked more annoyed than scared. She was wearing a black dress so I assumed she also was attending the Gala.

The commotion was rising behind us, Storm Troopers and a few Imperial Agents tried to direct the people away from danger. I needed to go and find everyone and to thank Sabine for the distraction.

Somehow the mysterious girl read my thoughts. "No, if you go in there and try to find your friends now, you'll get lost in the sea of idiots. Now come on. My smoke bomb won't last much longer."

"The smoke bomb was you?!"

"Yeah, now come on. I know a backdoor to get out of here unnoticed."

I started to follow her when a thought came to my head. How could I know I could trust her? "How do I know you're not an Imperial leading me into a trap?"

The girl stopped and rolled her eyes. "Do I look like an Imperial to you?"

She had me there. I nodded my head and followed her through the maze of hallways and wound up at a big opening ten feet above us. How was she going to get up there? But she didn't stop jogging. She leapt up to the opening and held out her hand.

"Need a lift?" she called out.

I answered her by using the Force to leap up next to her. Her eyes widened a bit but she turned and jumped off the opening and onto the roof of another building. I followed her and we ran and jumped from roof to roof, getting farther and farther away from the commotion and possibly my crew…

* * *

 **That's it for chapter one, I thought it was a good place to leave off otherwise I would have to type a lot more and the updates won't be soon. Hope you enjoyed it, just like the first story I always love feedback both positive and negative!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! The other updates probably won't be as fast as this one though.**

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

* * *

We kept jumping from roof to roof in silence for what seemed like forever. I tried to wrap my brain around what happened in the last few hours but nothing seemed to make total sense. I didn't even know this girl's name yet I was following her to an unknown destination.

"Okay, stop." I panted. Normally physical exertion didn't faze me but we had been running from what I guessed was an hour. The girl stopped and turned to back to me, irritation flashing in her light blue eyes.

"Okay," I took a breath and straightened, ignoring the ache in my side. "The least you could do is to tell me your name."

The girl stared at me with a cold regard and I shifted uncomfortably. She turned her back towards me before muttering "Coralaun." She continued to run. We were far, far away from the Celebration Hall by now so why was she still running?

Finally, a while later Coralaun slowed down and leapt off the roof into a dark alley. She stopped, waiting but she never turned back to me. She had stopped in front of a sewer cover. Coralaun knelt down and pried the lid open; she stepped to the side and stood there without a word, so I assumed she wanted me to climb down.

I awkwardly shuffled over and slid carefully down the ladder, not knowing what would await me below. It was too dark and it took a minute for my eyes to somewhat adjust. I could barely make out what looked like a table, a few shelves, a couch, and a do-it-yourself kitchen unit.

I turned around and the silhouette of Coralaun dropped down from above. She pushed a button on a remote nearby and I heard the sewer cover hiss shut. She silently walked over and pushed another button on the wall and the lights above them flickered on.

She removed her worn out cloak and tossed it on the couch. I didn't know what to do so I just stood next to the ladder. Something out of the corner of my eye glinted in the light. I turned to the shelves to try and figure out what the reflection of light was coming from. I started to make my way over to it when she jumped in front of it.

"Don't!" Coralaun cried. And for the first time, I saw a hint of fear glimmering in her eyes.

"Why?"

Her eyes turned dark, "You aren't allowed to look at the things on the shelves." And she pulled a cover over the shelves, hiding whatever I had seen.

I walked over and cautiously sat down on the couch, waiting for her to jump and yell at me again. Instead she stood at the table, looking at a data pad in her hands. We sat in silence for a while.

"So," she looked up and crossed her arms. "Do you belong to the Rebel Alliance?"

How did she know? I searched the room for Hera to direct me whether or not I tell the truth when I remembered none of my friends is here.

Coralaun waited patiently for me to answer and I decided to go on the safe side and tell her my back up story. "No, I'm not. I don't even know what that is." I lie.

Coralaun raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so do you have an identical twin who works with a Rebel Cell that is a part of the Rebel Alliance?"

My curiosity rose. "How does someone your age know about the Rebel Alliance?" I stood up.

"How does someone your age be a part of the Rebel Alliance?" she countered.

I sighed "Fine. Yes I work with the Rebel Alliance."

Her eyes hardened like a subject came up that she didn't like. "You never answered my question." I pointed out.

She glared at me and mumbled "It's none of your business."

The more I thought of what happened tonight, the more questions I had that I wanted answered.

"Why did you save me? Why were you at the party? How did you know I was in a Rebel Cell? Why do you seem like you don't like the Rebel Alliance?" I blurted before I could stop myself.

Coralaun stiffened and looked away at the last question. "People always have reasons for disliking things." She murmured.

I thought for a moment. "How old are you?"

"fourteen."

So she was around the same age as me, just a year younger. Then a question popped into my head but I was a little more hesitant to ask it. "Where-where are your parents?"

The fact that she didn't respond told me enough. I felt sorry but almost glad in some sort of sick way. I wasn't alone like I thought I had been before. But one question still bugged me. Why didn't Coralaun like the Rebellion? They were the good side, the one that fought for the people, not against it. But I decided that I would do what Hera always told Sabine when she had questions that were asked at the wrong time. I would "stick a pin in it" and save the question for later.

I decided to try something Kanan always did with me when he wanted me to open up. He would share something that was hard for him to share about his past and I would do the same in return. "The Imperials took my parents away for speaking out against the Empire."

Coralaun looked up at me with surprise. "Mine were killed by the Imperials too."

I didn't want to push her any further in fear that she would shut down like I did. "So, when can I go find my friends?" I inquired.

Amusement flashed in her eyes. "We won't be finding them, they'll be finding us."

"What do you mean?" How would they find us? Theed was a huge city with lots of nooks and crannies; it would take forever for them to find us.

"I did a little bit of reading, Ezra." I looked at her with surprise, how did she find my name? "You are a training to be a Jedi which means that you obviously would have a Master. So he will be able to find you through the Force."

More questions flooded my brain, more than I could process all at once. I sat back down on the couch again, trying to process everything. "How do you know all of this Coralaun?"

A faint smile danced across her lips like she was remembering something joyful. "Friends called me Cora, so I guess you can call me Cora to."

"Okay, but you never answered my question." I pointed out.

"I will if you need to know, but you don't need to know."

I sighed and pulled a hand down my face. This was worse than trying to get Kanan to tell me about the Clone War days. Cora seemed to know like she knew everything about the Jedi and the Rebel Alliance.

"I don't know everything." Cora called over her shoulder as she dug through the cooling chamber. Ezra didn't respond he just stood there and watched her mouth agape in shock. It was almost like she read his mind. She turned to him, a smirk spread across her face.

I closed my mouth but opened it again to say something when I felt Kanan's anxious Force signature tap on my mind. I sighed and sent out reassuring waves through the Force, telling him that, no, I wasn't in any kind of trouble. His signature seemed to sigh in relief but followed in questions of where I was. I made my signature loud enough so Kanan could track it because I didn't know where I was.

Cora pulled out some mix for caf and started brewing it over the stove. "You want some?" she called over to me. I had never had caf, but Hera and Kanan sure drank it a lot.

"Uh, sure." I decided.

She pulled out two cups from the storing unit above her and set them down next to the stove. She jumped in surprise grabbed her blaster from her holster. Reaching over to the wall she turned off the lights.

I sat there dumbfounded, what was she doing. I jumped at the sound of the sewer cover hissing open. Someone jumped down from above. I was about to reach for my lightsaber when I recognized who it was.

"Cora, don't shoot!" I called out through the darkness.

"Ezra?" Sabine's voice started to carefully head towards my direction. Suddenly the lights flickered on again. I looked over to the wall where the light switches were and saw Cora, appearance concealed again in her black cloak, a blaster in her now gloved hand.

Sabine slowly raised her arms in surrender.

"Cora, this is Sabine, a friend of mine." I slowly explained.

The hand slowly lowered the blaster and removed the hood. Cora's eyes were cold and calculating, watching Sabine's every movement. Sabine lowered her arms. After a minute, Cora decided that Sabine was okay and holstered her blaster again.

She turned to the ladder as Zeb climbed down, muttering something about wretched smelling sewers. Zeb turned to me grumbling. "Where were ya, Loth-Rat? Nearly gave Hera and Kanan and panic attack." Cora backed into a dark corner, pulling the hood back over her head.

Kanan jumped down next, irritation and relief filled his cyan eyes. He didn't say a word as Hera climbed down next.

"Ezra what happened back there?!" Hera demanded. My gaze shifted from Hera to the corner where Cora was trying to remain invisible. Everyone's gaze followed mine.

Kanan took a step toward the corner, "Is someone there?"

* * *

 **Haha, yes, I'm leaving it there. Thank you for the review, I love to see feedback! I'm going to do a few chapters of my other story 'The Adventures of the Temple Trouble-Making** **Trio' so the next chapter might take a while. But make sure to stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Dodges food and furniture* Sorry this chapter took a long time but I had to finish a request that was difficult to make on another story of mine. But here it is!**

* * *

Cora

* * *

"Ezra what happened back there!" the T'wilek woman demanded. I remained hidden in the corner where the rays of light refused to touch, my hood covering my face, and my hand hovering over my blaster. I stood in a fighting stance just in case the rebels decided to come after me.

Ezra hesitated and looked over me, panic rose in my chest as five sets of eyes trained themselves on me. I grabbed my gun but hesitated to pull it out. A man with dark brown hair and cyan eyes cautiously stepped forward. "Is someone there?" I stood there frozen with fear and eyes burned with hatred. They were _rebels_ they only care about the cause, not the people fighting for them, or the children waiting for their parents that will never come home. Did they realize how many children they orphaned by fighting for their cause?

I jumped out of my thoughts when Ezra stepped closer to me. "Cora, its okay, no one here is going to hurt you." I swallowed as much anger and fear I could and stepped out of the shadows but I kept my hand on the blasters and I refused to remove my hood. The man with the dark brown hair's eyes narrowed. I knew that look; he was analyzing me just like I was analyzing them, but unlike them I shut down and locked up whatever feelings I had inside.

"Guys, this is Cora." Ezra informed slowly, looking from me to the man. "Cora, these are my friends. This is Hera-"

"Syndulla, age twenty-four, leader of the Rebel Cell the _Ghost Crew_ , daughter of Cham Syndulla who helped the Jedi at the Battle of Ryloth by leading a Rebel Cell against the Separatists." I interrupted him. I looked around the room at all of their shocked faces. I smirked behind my hood. I turned to the man with dark hair. "Kanan Jarrus, age twenty-eight, also leader of the Rebel Cell the _Ghost Crew_ , previous padawan to Jedi Master Depa Billaba, now a Master to padawan Ezra Bridger." The room was silent, I continued on to the Mandalorian girl. "Sabine Wren, age sixteen, previous level 7 Cadet at the Imperial Academy on Mandalore, the Empire negatively affected Wren's family causing her to run away, known as an explosives expert and a fine artist." I lastly moved to the Lasat man, deciding to let Ezra keep his past secret. "Garazeb Orrelios, age twenty-nine, member of the Lasan Honor Guard that was destroyed by the Empire, information on parents are currently unknown." I finished.

Everything was silent for a few moments. A small smile slowly spread across my face. I had left them all speechless. Hera was the first to speak up. "How…" she trailed off, still in visible shock. "Did I know all of that?" I finished for her. "I have access to the Rebel Alliance files." Hera processed all of the information I gave them while everyone else remained in shock. I folded my arms behind my cloak and waited.

"How do you have access to the Rebel Alliance files, they're heavily protected." Hera inquired. I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't want to tell them about my history with the Rebel Alliance or explain how I stole them. I decided that the least painful thing to do was to tell them nothing, so I remained silent. After another period of silence Hera must have decided that I wasn't going to tell them anything so she changed the subject. "So, can you as least tells us a little about yourself?"

I sighed. I knew I had to tell them something, so I decided to keep it simple. I removed my hood, revealing my face and lekkus wrapped in strips of black cloth. "My name is Cora Mace, I'm fourteen years old, and I have been living on my own since I was ten."

Hera nodded slowly, still taking everything in. Ezra, Sabine, and Garazeb remained silent for the time being. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kanan move towards the shelves. My eyes widened with panic. Time slowed as I leapt in front of the shelves holding up my arms protectively in front of the shelves, shielding its contents from prying eyes. "You aren't allowed to look at the things on the shelves!" I shouted.

Kanan held up his hands to show his surrender, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he backed away. "So, somehow you managed to get a hold of the Rebel Alliance files?" he quizzed. I folded my arms and scowled "Yeah." Kanan opened his mouth, probably to ask me how I managed to get my hands on the files, but Hera's holocommunicator went off, signaling someone calling them.

Hera looked up to Kanan who nodded his head in approval. She accepted the transmission; I gasped in shock and stumbled backwards. It was _her_ , the _leader_ who made the decision for a group of rebels to carry out a suicide mission as a distraction. "Hera, what happened?" she questioned, worry displayed on her face. Sure, she's worried for _these_ rebels, but not the group of rebels she sent to their deaths. Or the fact that two of those rebels had a _daughter_ waiting for them to return safely.

" _You_!" I hissed in absolute hatred. Everyone, including the holo image of Ahsoka turned to me in surprise. I flipped my hood back over my face but it was too late. She saw me. "Cora!" she shouted in delight surprise. But her smile quickly left as she realized I was backing away from her. From everyone. "Cora, listen to me!" Ahsoka pleaded. I shut my eyes tight in pain and fury "No!" I wrapped my arms around myself "I don't want to hear it!" my eyes stung. All of the emotions over the years emerged creating a tight ball in my chest. I didn't realize I was still backing away until I heard the crash of the table I knocked over but I didn't stop until my back was pressed against the wall. "Please let me explain!" Ahsoka shouted.

"You don't have to explain anything! You did it! You sent them in on a suicide mission! You killed them, and it's all your FAULT!" I looked around frantically for a way out. The only way out was the hatch above Ezra. Without hesitation I leapt over Ezra and with the aid of my curse I opened the hatch. Kanan moved to intercept but I easily dodged him like I dodged Ezra at the gala.

"Cora, wait!" Ahsoka pleaded again. But I ignored her and continued to jump up the ladder. "Cora, stop!" Ezra called after me. But I was already gone.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know it's short. But luckily this is the only story I am currently working on so the next update should come sooner! Make sure to review, I love feedback and constructive criticism!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, just like I promised! I was on vacation so I had a lot of time to think and write. Sadly school is starting soon so I won't be able to update as fast during the school year. Enjoy the chapter though!**

 **lchichi05-** _All snap_ _  
_ _Awesome :-)_ / I'm glad you like it, thanks for the review!

* * *

 **Ezra POV**

"Cora, stop!" I desperately call out but she was already out of sigh. Everyone sat there in silence for a minute as we tried to comprehend what had just happened. Somehow Ahsoka and Cora knew each other. But Cora freaked out, and not in a good way.

Kanan silently walked over to the corner where Cora had been hiding, he picked up the fallen table, and set it back in its original place. "Ahsoka," Hera started "you know that girl?"

Ahsoka closed her eyes and sighed "Yeah. That was Coralaun Mace. She's fourteen now and she's been missing since she was ten. I'm not too surprised that she wound up back here though. Naboo is her home world."

"Why has she been missing?" Hera asked. She looked as if she was still trying to wrap her mind around everything. And truthfully, so was I. This night just seemed to keep getting weirder and weirder.

Ahsoka pursed her lips and looked away. "I-" Ahsoka sighed painfully. "Her parents died on a mission four years ago."

* * *

 **Cora POV**

I ran. I ran and I wouldn't stop. I couldn't tell how long I had been running but it must have been a while since my chest ached and my calves burned. But I refused to stop; I continued to stumble along the rooftops being less than graceful with my jumps. My mind kept flashing back to that day, my eyes blurred, from my tears or my rage, I wasn't sure.

I attempted to leap across a gap I normally would easily make, but in my fury I missed the jump and crashed in to the trash bins below, tearing a hole through my cloak. I groaned and tried to push myself up but cried out in pain when my left arm gave way. I gently pressed my arm against my chest and pushed myself all the way up with my right. I slid back against the wall and gingerly examined my left arm. It was bent in an awkward position and had started to swell up. I attempted to move it but hissed in pain and gave up.

I sank against the wall and closed my eyes. Stupid Ahsoka. Stupid Rebel Alliance. Stupid Empire. I sighed and let a single tear roll down my cheek before drowsiness consumed sleep saved me.

* * *

 **Ezra POV**

"Okay, but then why does she seem to hate you and the Rebel Alliance?" I questioned. I knew that every op, every mission we went on could be our last but that was the risk of being a part of the Rebel Alliance and it was no reason to hate the leader.

Ahsoka looked down "It was me." She replied softly. I knew there was almost no chance of escaping but I sent them in anyways." She shook her head remorsefully. "Cora's parents were with that team, no one made it out."

Everyone was silent for a while. "I feel like Cora has something…" Kanan paused, "Special…" Ahsoka nodded her head slowly. "Cora is Force sensitive." She confirmed "That's why she's good at surviving on her own and that's why we tried so hard to find her."

"We?" Sabine questioned. "The Survivor Team and the Rebel Alliance." Ahsoka clarified. "Caryn and Alliah helped me for a while but the search was going nowhere and they had other things to worry about."

"So why does Cora hate the Rebel Alliance?" Zeb grumbled.

"I don't know." Ahsoka sighed. I thought for a moment. Okay, so she had a pretty good motive for disliking Ahsoka, but why the Alliance? The Alliance fought for the people, protected the people, even died for the people. It just didn't make sense in my mind.

Hera's eyes narrowed "How does Cora have access to the Alliance files?" Ahsoka gave a start. "She what?!" she sputtered.

"She knows everything about us." I explained. "Then she must've stolen the codes before she left." Ahsoka decided.

I turned to Kanan when I say him move towards the shelves again. "Uh, Kanan." I warned. After understanding bits of Cora's past I wanted her to trust us. And Kanan looking at her 'no touch' shelves was not a good way to start.

Kanan stopped and looked over at me "Ezra, do you feel any connections to it, even if it is distant?"

I hesitated and reached out through the Force. The shelves were humming comfortingly. "Yeah…" I trailed off in wonder.

Kanan turned back to the shelves and tugged the covers off. Hera, Kanan, Ahsoka, and I gasped. The shelves were filled with glowing holocrons and there was a box on the bottom of one of the shelves. I walked over and pulled the box out. I blew the dust off and pried the lid off. It held tan robes, a brown cloak, and some sort of communicating device. Kanan stopped looking at the holocrons, knelt down next to me, and gingerly ran his hands over the material.

I looked up at him. His eyes were sharpened with pain and longing. I looked back down at the robes. I didn't understand. Why were these strange clothes special? I could understand how the holocrons might've been important, they belonged to the Jedi. But these robes were just old clothes someone discarded in a box. Right?

"How did Cora get these?" Kanan murmured. He picked up the device and turned it over in his hands.

"I don't know." Ahsoka breathed. Sabine walked up and looked over the shelves, her head tilted to the side. "What is all of this?" Kanan got up and turned back to the shelves. "Holocrons. The Jedi used them for historical facts, information on all sorts of things, and many other different things."

"Cool." Sabine marveled.

"We have to find her." Hera announced, her voice firm. "Yeah." I agreed. I took one last look at the robes and put the lid back on, putting the box back in its spot. I pushed myself up.

"But how do we find her?" Zeb looked around at us for an answer. Everyone was silent, realizing the small detail to the plan.

"I'm pretty sure I know what path she used but you might have a problem taking it." I nodded to Zeb. He looked over to Hera who was now scowling at him. She knew what Zeb was thinking and apparently she didn't like it. "Garazeb Orrelios, get one scratch on my ship and you're sleeping with the Loth-Cats."

"Okay, contact me when you find Cora." Ahsoka ordered. "Got it." Hera replied before turning off the communicator. She turned to the rest of us. "Let's get going."

Hera went up the ladder first. Then Zeb, Sabine, myself, and Kanan. When we all made it to the top Kanan used the Force to shut the hatch. Zeb headed off to the _Ghost_ as the rest of us jumped up onto the roof. I knew how fast Cora was, and by now she could've been miles away. But we had to try.

I decided to do what Kanan often told me to do, trust the Force. I closed my eyes and found a clear path of rage and pain heading away from the city. Satisfied, I nodded my head in the direction Cora ran. "Follow me."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! The next chapter will take a little longer though since I am now working on a viewer request on another story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! I am sorry, Guest. The story you requested got put on hold because I am still working out some kinks but I should have that up soon! I don't own the poem Cora's father told her (PM me if you have any questions on it). Okay, I have a question that I want you to answer about the first chapter (if you don't remember then go back and read the end of the parade again) "What do the 66 blanks mean?" Comment your answer! (I think I made it fairly easy to figure it out)**

 **But without further ado I give you the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cora**

* * *

My eyes slowly opened. I don't know how long I was sleeping but it was still night and the stars that I normally looked to as symbols of hope seemed to taunt me. Now that my head was clear and drowsiness didn't make my eyes droop I decided to examine my injuries further. My left arm was still badly swollen and bent in the wrong way, a sharp pain shot down my arm whenever I moved it. There were cuts on my chest, face, and legs, they all had clotted and none of them needed stitches. But I knew I would need to set the break before my arm started to heal wrong.

I carefully got up, trying not to move my injured limb, and looked around. I was at an old abandoned road. I closed my eyes and tried to use my curse to feel for any people nearby, there was no one. I was alone. I sighed in relief and mentally scolded myself for being so clumsy and letting my emotions get the best of me. Hopefully the Rebels and Ahsoka hadn't tried to look for me. But it really didn't matter. I was faster and was already miles away.

I sighed and searched for the comforting glow of the holocrons to lead me back home. Suddenly the ground seemed to shift and my vision started to blur. I stumbled back to the wall and leaned on it for support, light filled my eyes. Panic tightened like a hot ball of fire in my chest. This had only happened to me once before. It was a week before my parents left on that suicide mission. I was eating dinner in the cafeteria when it happened. They said I fainted, but I saw something. I saw my parents crying out in pain as the Imperials slowly killed them. It haunted me for the rest of the week; I hardly ate or slept, and panicked every time they were out of my sight. I was ten so no one took me seriously; "It's all in your head." my parents would tell me. And it was happening again. The light slightly receded.

 _I looked around; by the looks of it I was back in my family's living quarters on the Rebel Base on Alderaan._

 _"_ _Cora we're about to leave!" My mother called from our kitchen unit. I had no control over my body; I ran and collided into her, tears running down my face. "Please don't go, you'll both be killed!" I sobbed into her shirt. My mother wrapped her arms around me. "You know we have to." She gently replied. "And Fulcrum says it's safe, your father and I will be fine." I met her emerald eyes with my blue ones. Her beautiful face was gentle while mine was furious, desperate, and horribly afraid._

 _"_ _I know you say you have to, but I don't get why." I hoarsely whispered. My father walked in the room and rested his hand on my shoulder. "Yes you do." He firmly answered, his dusty brown eyes stern. "We do it for you and all the other families who can't protect themselves. We do it to ensure that the Imperials won't find out about your curse." I sniffled and nodded my head, I knew there was no way I was going to change their minds about this._

 _"_ _But we'll be back before you know it, and when we do, all three of us will go swim in the river." My mother promised. She smiled at me. Not a genuine smile, but a smile that pleaded 'please say you're fine so my guilt won't weigh me down.' I nodded my head and gave a forced smile. "Yeah, I-I'll be fine." I reassured her. She smiled down at me with relief. "Now we better get going. We don't want to keep Fulcrum waiting." My father announced. They both knelt down and we embraced for a while, I savored their warmth and comfort for I was afraid that would be the last time I would get to feel their embrace. They both rose and my mother flashed me a quick smile before they disappeared through the ship doors._

 _…_

 _I sat on the living room floor holding a communicator in my hands looking down at it expectantly. I was waiting for day three's report from my parents. The flash of the red lights and alarms blaring made me jump. I instantly knew what had happened. I dropped my communicator and raced out the door towards the Commanding Center. I burst through the doors. Ahsoka was standing over the com system. My heart dropped into my gut. "This is Adara Mace member of the Freedom Crew, we need help! Mayday! Please send help, repeat, please sen-" static replaced my mother's desperate plea for help. "We need to send in help!" One of the workers cried._

 _"_ _No!" Ahsoka sharply replied, "It's too risky! We need to think about the cause, not risk the lives of many for the lives of few!" A hot fire ball exploded in my chest. I cried out in fury and barreled into Ahsoka. "YOU DID THIS! YOU KNEW YOU SHOULDN'T SEND THEM IN BUT YOU DID! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" I screamed, my vocal cords already straining. I beat my small fists on her chest. Nearby workers jumped up and peeled me off of her. I struggled against their hold, tears running down like hot rivers. "You killed them!" I sobbed, my grief weakening me. I collapsed on the floor, still crying. Ahsoka just stood there frozen in shock. Finally she turned her back to me. "Take her back to her quarters." She ordered quietly._

 _The workers nodded obediently and silently lead me back to my living quarters. I cried the whole way. "This is all her fault! And the Rebel Alliance's to! You only care about the cause, never the people fighting for it!" I shouted at them. They said nothing. They only brought me into my family's living quarters and exited, locking the door behind them._

 _I ran into my parent's room, buried myself beneath their covers and cried for hours. I stopped when I ran out of energy and fell into a deep, dreamless slumber. When I awoke it was silent. No longer did I hear the whoosh of passing ships that were always moving during the day. Emotionally drained I got out of bed, wrapping the covers around me and padded into the living space where our only large window was._

 _It was night. The sky was clear and the stars were shining brighter than ever before. Anger filled me. How could the sky seem so hopeful now that my parents are gone! I attempted to scowl but failed. I heaved a rattling sigh and remembered an old saying my father told me when I was little and still feared the night. "As the day into the night fades, your worries too find a better place. Let the stars shower you hope, and give you the strength to cope. Night is the time your mind and body sleeps, for a brand new day that simply leaps." I whispered. I looked up at the stars, determination filling me._

 _I ran into my room and pulled out my backpack, I dug around through my storage unit for a few sets of clothes and stuffed them in. I grabbed a smaller sheet from my parent's bed and stuffed that in to. I searched through my father's storage unit where he kept his spare DC-17 blaster and its holster, and strapped them to my leg. I dug through my mother's storage unit next and pulled out her black cloak. I fastened it around my neck, but it was too long and I would trip over it. So I ripped an inch off so I could still grow into it but not stumble every time I ran. I took the strip of cloth and tore it in two. I wrapped them around my light blue lekkus. I ran into the kitchen unit and dug through the cabinets, searching for tools that might be useful. I found a few and stuffed them in my backpack. Lastly I pulled out some packaged food that wouldn't spoil for a while and placed them with my other goods._

 _I picked the lock on my living quarters and I nearly bolted when I remembered something special I was about to be leaving behind. I stopped and turned back to the living room. I looked at the square in the floor that was slightly discolored. How would I get all of those out of the small cellar and off the Base? My eyes lit up. Chani! I got up and bolted through the door and down the hall to where Chani, a kind sullustan woman who befriended my parents lived. I rapped on the door. "Coming!" she called through the door. Her voice wavered, she must have been crying._

 _Chani appeared in the door in her usual light green t-shirt, black workout pants uniform. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Cora!" she cried and wrapped me in her embrace. We both sat and cried for a while. When we finally started to let our eyes dry I looked up at her pleadingly. Chani was the only one who knew what was in the cellar besides my family. "Chani," I started and sighed. It was going to be hard leaving her. She was like family. But I couldn't stay here any longer. "I'm leaving." Her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. "But why!?" she sputtered. "What about the Imperials and your special gift?!"_

 _"_ _My curse, actually." I corrected. "Oh, nonsense!" she blustered. "Your father doesn't know what he's talking about! I have met many people with your kind of so called "curse" back in my day, and they were the best people I have ever met besides your parents. They all had a special gift that they used for good. And let me tell you something. If those people were here the Empire would be gone. We need more people like you." She finished firmly. My mother said Chani survived something called the Clone Wars but my father never let her actually tell me the stories._

 _"_ _The reason I came was to tell you goodbye and ask you a favor." I explained. Chani sighed and looked up at me. "What is it?"_

 _…_

 _I left Chani's living quarters in high spirits. My most valued treasures would still be with me eventually. That is, if Chani keeps her promise. I glided quietly and gracefully down the hallway. I was about to head towards a nearby ship when I decided that I wanted to get back at Ahsoka in some way for the death of my parents. So instead of turning to the hallway that would lead me to a ship I went in the opposite direction to the Commanding Center._

 _When I reached the entrance I slid my back pack off my shoulders and searched for the tools I had placed in it earlier. I snuck in carefully making my way to the abandoned monitors in the back. I fiddled with the controls, searching for plans, base locations, and rebel files. Once I was satisfied with all the information I was about to take I hit copy and sent the files to a chip. The monitor hissed quietly and I checked around the monitor to see if anyone was coming my way. No one. A chip was spit out and I pulled it from the monitor. I almost left, but I realized I needed a device of some sort if I was going to put any use to this information. I looked around and spotted a datapad. I slinked over to the desk it was sitting on, grabbed it and bolted out the door._

 _I hurried back down the hallway to a ship and boarded it. I threw my back pack to the co-pilot's seat and grabbed the controls. My father had been teaching me how to fly in case I ever needed to escape the base or if they ever took me on missions. I started the ship off and pulled on the yoke, lifting the ship from the platform. I started to pick up speed as I flew but the com system went off. "Freedom Fighter 5, you do not have permission to exit the base." A male announced. I picked up the nearest tool in my pack and smashed the com system. I exited the atmosphere and entered the only coordinates I knew, the stars blurred, shooting the ship and me into the swirl of hyperspace._

 _…_

I groaned and opened my eyes again. I was back in the alley/road. I hated visions. I hated my curse. And right now I hated my arm, it throbbed when I didn't move it, but it still felt like blaster fire when I did. I cautiously searched for my holocrons again, afraid that I would be thrown into another vision, but nothing happened. I rubbed my sore temple with my right hand and headed in the direction of the familiar glow.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Yeah, the chapter was mostly about what happened to Cora when she ran away and it was** ** _really_** **long, sorry if you don't like that. I didn't exactly mean to make Ahsoka seem harsh if she did. But remember in 'Rebel Resolve' she told Hera that they should stop looking for Kanan because it would risk everyone, so I tried to display that again in this chapter. Remember to review your thoughts and try to answer my question at the top!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I start school this Tuesday, so the chapters may come out later since I will be busy with all of my work. Make sure to comment your answer to the question on the chapter before this. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

* * *

The crew followed me as I ran at a comfortable pace over the rooftops. After we had been running for a while the jumps got too wide for Sabine and Hera to cross so we carried on through the streets and alleyways. As I followed Cora's trail, the anger and pain started to feel fresh like knives cutting through the air. I could tell we were getting closer.

I felt bad for her. I remember when my parents were taken by the Empire I was crushed. I waited every day for them to come back. But as the weeks turned into months I started to starve. I had eaten everything in the storage units and there was still no sign that either one of them was going to come back. But it still took a few months before I realized that. I left my old house and found the abandoned communications tower and started to sleep there.

I rounded a corner and yelped in surprise when I ran into something soft and hit the ground. I rubbed my head and looked up to find Cora sitting on the ground in front of me, her eyes sharpened with pain as she tenderly rubbed her arm, it was swollen. I looked back behind me, expecting to see the other members of my new family, but no one was there. I must have gotten ahead. "Cora," I started to apologize. She jumped up in surprise, now realizing who she had run into. "Stay away!" She shouted. Cora backed against the wall, pressing her left arm to her chest and pulled out her blaster with her right.

I held up my arms in surrender and backed away to the corner. I could hear everyone else running up to me. "Slow down!" I called out to them over my shoulder. Their steps slowed as they got closer to me, and soon they were right beside me. I slowly lowered my arms. Hera stepped out in front of us.

"Cora," Hera gently started. "It's alright. We aren't going to hurt you."

"You're going to take me back to her!" She cried, panic and anger edging her voice.

"No, we're not." Hera softly reassured. She took another step forward and Cora took another step back, accidently bumped her bad arm against the wall and yelped in pain. Hera's eyes widened in shock and the motherly side of her took over. "What happened to your arm?!" Hera inquired and rushed over to her. Cora froze with shock and fear, pointing her blaster at Hera, but she ignored it. Staying back, Hera examined Cora's arm. "It's broken, but she already set it." Hera announced looking back at Kanan, who nodded in response. I looked over to him. "If we aren't taking her back to the Rebel Alliance, what are we going to do with her?"

Kanan stroked his chin thoughtfully, watching Hera try to reassure Cora. "I have an idea." He quietly responded. He reached into his pocket and started to pull out the holocommunicator. "Stop!" Cora shouted. "Or I'll shoot!" Kanan froze and looked over to Hera and Cora who now had her blaster pointed at him. I froze, anxiety coursing through my veins. "I'm just going to make a transmission." Kanan carefully informed. Cora's eyes widened. "You're going to tell her where I am!" She accused.

"No," Kanan corrected. "I'm going to call a few friends of mine. You'll like them. They don't have anything to do with the Rebel Alliance or the Empire." Cora silently lowered her blaster. Kanan carefully watched her and pulled out the device. He entered the code and a familiar adult female popped up on the screen. Kanan had called his childhood friend, Caryn.

* * *

 **Caryn's POV**

"Hey Car, can you pass me the socket wrench?" Alliah called out from under the _Scavenger_. Her ship took a pretty bad beating after our last op. It was supposed to be easy. Just swoop in, get the prisoners from Tarkintown, load everyone on the ships and get out. But the Imperials had _really_ improved their security due to our friends in the Rebel Alliance. "Sure." I replied. I rummaged through her tool box and pulled out the wrench. I reached down and Alliah's hand poked out from under the ship, grabbed the socket wrench and disappeared under the hull again. Just then the holocommunicator on my wrist went off. I accepted the transmission.

"This is the Commander." I informed. Kanan's small holographic image appeared above my wrist. My eyes slightly widened in surprise. "Kanan, what's up? Is something wrong?" I inquired. Alliah slid out from under the ship and looked up at me with surprise. She silently walked over to the table where her tools sat and wiped her hands off on a cloth. "No, not really." He reassured.

"Then why'd you call?" Alliah spoke up, walking over to me. He looked over to Alliah, then back at me. "Well, we found someone."

"What do you mean you found someone?" Caution evident in my voice. The way he glanced around nervously made my suspicion rise. Old habit from when we were kids I guess.

"I mean we found someone important and you and Alliah need to come and help us." Kanan stiffly responded. His cyan eyes shouted 'no questions, just do what I ask'. I was silent for a moment. "Okay, but we can't come very quickly th-"

"The stupid Imperials messed up _my_ ship!" Alliah interrupted. I sighed in exasperation and Kanan chuckled slightly. "That's fine but just get here as soon as you can. There's a bit of uh..tension."

That comment didn't help my unease but I nodded in acknowledgement. "Got it. Commander out." and I ended the transmission. I turned to Alliah who got back to work on fixing the damages. "Can we get a team of droids in bay one." I requested through my wrist com. "A team of droids are being sent to your location, commander." Kira, the new assistant of the Command Centre replied. Alliah started to protest but I quickly cut her off. "We need to get to Kanan as soon as possible. You can work with a few droids until we get back." Alliah grumbled something about droids messing with her ship but got back to work. _What's going on, Kanan?_

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

The transmission ended and Kanan slowly put away the communicator. We all stood in silence for a while. My muscles started to ache from being tense for so long. After what seemed like forever a ship a little bigger than the ghost flew in, and hovered twenty feet above us. The ramp lowered and two cloaked figures jumped off and landed gracefully fifteen feet to the side of us. The two figures lowered their hoods and revealed the leaders of the Survivor Team, Caryn and Alliah. The two were Kanan's friends back when he was my age.

Curiosity and concern flickered in Caryn's blue eyes as they approached us. But they stopped in their tracks when they saw Cora pointing her blaster at them. "Easy kid." Alliah warned. "We just came to help." Caryn closed her eyes and Cora studied her with unease. I looked up to Kanan and questioned Caryn's actions through the Force. He looked back down at me and nodded clarifying that she was using the Force to attempt to calm Cora. We all waited for a few beats until Cora slowly lowered her blaster and the fear started to fade from her eyes. Caryn opened her eyes and smiled reassuringly at Cora. "Cora, there is no doubt that you are Force sensitive like my friends, Alliah," she looked back at Alliah who nodded in acknowledgement. "Kanan," Caryn and Cora's gaze turned to Kanan. "and Ezra." Caryn smiled warmly at me and I softly smiled in return. She looked back down to Cora who no longer appeared tense. "You have no reason to fear us." Caryn smiled. "You can be done hiding the bright young girl inside, you're safe now." Tears welled up in Cora's eyes.

My heart squeezed, this moment reminded me of Kanan's offer to train me to become a Jedi. I hoped that Cora would accept the offer she was about to receive. I looked up at Kanan who smiled back down at me. Hera was now standing on the other side of me and we all watched the two leaders of the Survivor Team comfort the lonely and Force sensitive girl.

* * *

 **Caryn's POV**

My gaze shifted to the T'wilek girl's arm. It was swollen like a break but the bone had been set again. "You're injured." I commented. "What's your name?" I inquired. "Cora." she replied softly. I recognized the name of the missing girl who ran away when her parents died on a mission for the Rebel Alliance. "Come with Allliah and I and we'll give you a home and a new family. We'll fix your arm." I nodded to her injured limb. I could see her hesitate. I waited patiently but I already knew what her answer would be. "Can I go back to my house first. I have a few things I want to take with me." Cora requested. I smiled warmly at her. "Of course. We'll take you. It is alright that my friends come along to, right?" I looked over to Kanan and his crew and smiled brightly. Kanan replied by giving a small grin of his own. "Yeah." Cora replied.

"Great!" I gently put my hand on her shoulder and she jerked in surprise but I didn't remove it. The _Ghost_ Crew walked up to us and we headed to the location our droid, Flicker had parked the _Scavenger_.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! The next one should come out soon!**


	7. AN

***dodges food and an angry, rabid Loth-Cat* I know! It has been a** _ **long**_ **wait for the next chapter and you're going to need to wait just a little longer, I'm almost done with the next chapter but before I do that I need some important and serious advice from you loyal readers. I have a dear friend who is more like my sister, we've been friends since we were three. She's having a rough time right now with depression and her dad is a real class A jerk, to shorten it, she's giving up. I constantly tell her I'm here for her, she can talk to me whenever she needs, and that I would be crushed if she did anything. But she still feels invisible to the people around her and I don't know how to help with that. Can you please send some advice my way? You have no idea how much that would would be appreciated.**

 **~66-Survivor**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Yay! It's finally here!**

 **Inner Fangirl: What!? Star Wars Rebels?**

 **Me: What, n-**

 **Head: Oh-no, not this again…**

 **Stomach: No! I can't take this!**

 **Friends: Oh, God no…**

 **Family: Please stop**

 **Inner Fangirl: YAAAAYY! STAR WARS REBELS SEASON TWO!ALHDOJFOSIFJSJO!**

 **Stomach:** _ **Make it**_ **stop!**

 **Head: The brain can't think straight!**

 **Family: You're annoying me!..**

 **Friends: Oh my gosh, shut up, we don't care!**

 **Me: STOP! STAR WARS REBELS SEASON 2 IS NOT OUT YET!**

 **Inner Fangirl: LASJFLJD-… wha?... *tears up* Noooo! *sobs***

 **Me: I meant the chapter of the story!**

 **Inner Fangirl: *sniffles* It's been forever since I have had a proper and excused fangirl attack..**

 **Me: You're going to have to wait six more days…**

 **Inner fangirl: Okay… *sobs and walks off the stage***

 **Me: Anyway...**

 **Head: Thank the Force it stopped!**

 **Friends: Yeah**

 **Family: What's wrong with you?...**

 **Stomach: Oww…**

 **Me: Now that that's over, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Caryn's POV**

* * *

I slathered Cora's arm in bacta before wrapping it up snugly in stiff wrap as Alliah flew to the empty sewer with Cora's aide. I noticed the girl looked uncomfortable and anxious so I tried to send calming waves through the Force, almost immediately I felt her anxiety slide away. I turned to Kanan who was seated in one of the three seats in the cockpit. "So, anything new lately?"

Kanan stretched back in the chair and put his hands on the back of his head. "Not much." He stated absently. But then his eyes sharpened as if he remembered something and sat up straight again. "Oh, wait, we ran into some "old friends" of ours." Alliah craned her head back to face him and raised an eyebrow. "You said old friends like how you would say two week old, out-of-the-cooling-unit barkmeal." she commented. Kanan scratched his neck and suddenly took great interest in the floor and his crew shifted uncomfortably. "Who did you run into?" I asked suspicion rising. Again, hard to break old habits.

"Uh, well.." Kanan trailed off.

"Oh, just spit it out already! Who did you run into?!" I threw my arms up in exasperation. Through the Force I could feel Cora tense up again.

"Clones." Kanan grimaced. I stared at him blankly. Did he say that right? I stood there in shock but Alliah almost fell out of her chair.

" _Clones_?!" Alliah sputtered. "Like, as in _the_ Clones who destroyed our lives?"

Kanan nodded solemnly. I finally recovered from my shock and asked the question I could feel stirring in Alliah. "Who?"

"Captain Rex, Commander Wolffe, and Captain Gregor." He replied.

"What in the name of the galaxy are you doing with _clones_?" Alliah inquired incredulously. "Ahsoka wanted us to go find them and work alongside them." Kanan shifted uncomfortably. I could sense some tension between Kanan and his crew; they must have had a fight about this. I studied him for a moment. "So how has it gone so far?" I carefully asked. This was always a touchy subject for survivors, as one could see why. Kanan laughed bitterly. "Oh, just peachy!" "If you didn't count the fact that one of them tried to turn us into the Empire or tried to kill me on sight, then we're all _buddies_ again like the old times!"

Alliah shook her head and turned to look straight ahead. Kanan just mumbled something under his breath and let his gaze fall back on the floor. I flashed an quizzitive look back at Hera. She just shook her head wearily and looked back down at Kanan. I would have to fix whatever kinks were in the bond of Kanan and his team later, right now I need to focus on getting Cora comfortable around us. I turned back to Cora and flashed a quick smile.

"We're here." Alliah announced as she lowered the _Scavenger_ above a dark alley. She reached out and flicked the switch to open the ramp."I'll wait here." she looked up at me. "How long should it take?" I shrugged. "I don't know but it shouldn't take any longer than an hour."

"Okay."

I followed the others to the ramp and gracefully leapt off, landing softly on my feet. Ezra followed a little clumsier, and then the others followed in pursuit. I waited for Cora to get ahead of me before we followed her in silence to a rusty sewer lid a little ways off from the _Scavenger_. She opened an electrical box that looked like it had been tampered with, and connected two wires. The lid hissed opened, revealing an old metal ladder and a dark area. She dropped down so I assumed ground wasn't too far down. Ezra climbed down the ladder followed by Zeb, Sabine, and Hera. Kanan was about to head down after them but I grabbed his shoulder. "We'll talk more about these clones later." I informed him. He nodded grimly and leapt down into the unlit sewer pipe. I followed after.

It only took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust even though it was almost pitch black. My team does many ops in absolute darkness so I can normally adjust to the lack of light pretty quickly. I'm not like a Sullustan who can see detail in even the darkest environments but I can see shapes. Suddenly dim lights flickered on, hanging from flimsy wires. Old and probably abandoned furniture were arranged in such a way that it seemed like she was trying to recreate the living quarters on a base on Alderaan; I had spent some time there in the past. Everything looked pretty normal except the shelves. Even though they were covered in white sheets, they radiated something I haven't felt in years.. Comfort, safety, peace- _home_. I drifted towards them and visions of my past started to flash before my eyes.

 _"You'll do fine. You could take this test in your sleep."_

 _"But in the case that you do fail, do all of your crying out on Endor."_

 _"Not funny."_

 _"I know that look Caleb. What are you up to now?"_

 _"Nah, it's more like what are we up to now."_

" _And stay focused!"_

Suddenly I could feel Cora's presence stiffen. I already knew what was behind the sheets, but I waited for her to tell me anyway. Cora slowly approached the shelves and turned to me. "My mother used to tell me these stories about these special people who did amazing feats, saving people, and spreading peace and hope across the galaxy. She told me things were a whole lot better back then, not great, but not at all like this. At least back then we had a strong force of good fighting a strong force of evil. The battle was even. Now, evil has ninety percent of the playing field. She told me the reason evil was allowed to rise above good was because they got soldiers inside the the special people's home and destroyed them from the inside. Now they're all gone." Cora paused, looked back at the shelves and pulled off the sheets revealing rows of glowing blue holocrons. "She told me how she was friends with one of them and that they gave her all of these. I don't know what makes them so special, but they always made my mother happy. So I held onto them." She looked back up at me pleadingly. "Can I take them with me?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Of course! And, hey, I've got a question. Did your mother call those special people Jedi?" Cora's eyes widened. "Yeah."

I smiled. "Well, I got a secret for you. Kanan, Ezra, Alliah, myself, and now you. We are the people in your mother's stories."

"Really?"

Everyone chuckled.

"Yes." I replied.

Cora studied me for a moment and looked back at the shelves. "Do you know what these do?"

"Yeah." I replied. I looked to her for permission to pick one up and she nodded in approval. "Holocrons can tell us a lot. They can show us things from the past like wars or battles, or they can tell us different forms of combat, or even holomessages." I closed my eyes and focused on opening the holocron in my hand. I heard Cora gasp and opened my eyes to see the battle on Geonosis, a more recent battle that happened in the late Clone Wars. I saw many Jedi fall as they fought against a huge Separatist droid army. I closed the holocron and placed it back on the shelf.

Curious, I looked back down at Cora. "Who was your mother's friend, did she say?" Cora shook her head. "No. I was lucky if I could even hear the stories. My father didn't like talking about how great the past was. The only time I saw the-what were they called? Holocrons?" I nodded in approval and she continued talking. "The only time I saw the holocrons was when my father was out and my mother thought she was alone." She looked down to the floor. "The past was a forbidden subject in my family." She mumbled.

"Well, I can't exactly argue with your family's logic. But while it's good not to dwell on the past, it's not great to completely forget about it. If you forget about your past, you forget about the mistakes you learned from which leads to a repetition of mistakes." I explained. My master once told me that in a dream I had years back, when I was struggling with how to deal with my past. Cora slowly nodded, letting all of it soak in.

"Well," I started, "if the holocrons are the only things you want to take with you I guess we should pack them up."

"Yeah."

* * *

 **In regards to the last post I would like to thank the person who sent me** **the advice. Not mentioning the name since I'm under the assumption that this person wishes to remain anonymous. I will make sure to tell my friend a summary of what you said. Again, thank you very much for the advice! :-)**

 **Oh, and I'll also try to update sooner but no promises. I was looking at the story stats today and noticed that 'Uncover the Past' had 169 views and 68 visits in just 8 hours since the recent update! Thanks guys and keep it up!**

 **~66-Survivor**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, this update came out really fast! And hey, guess what everyone? Star Wars Rebels season 2 starts tomorrow in the US on Disney XD at 9:30 central time! Sadly for those who don't have Disney XD (me) or live in a different country we have to wait until 12am for to upload it. (Yes, I will be staying up that late waiting for it. No, I can't wait for the next day to watch it.)**

 **Inner Fangirl: Yippee! Tomorrow I get to have an excused fangirl attack and annoy all of my friends and family! I can not wait!**

 **Me: Yes you can. The biggest thing I'm excited to see in the Lost Commanders is the conflict between Kanan, Ezra, and the Clones. A certain character also may have completely lost it. *cough* Gregor *cough*...**

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

* * *

After we packed up all of Cora's holocrons the Caryn, Alliah, Kanan, and Hera decided that the best thing to do was to get Cora back to the base and settled before we go back to the Rebel Alliance to check in with Ahsoka. Hera, Zeb, and Chopper took the _Ghost_ while Kanan, Sabine, and I traveled with the leaders of the Survivor Team. I spun absently in a chair, looking out into the blue swirl of hyperspace. In front of me Cora and Sabine chatted with Alliah about the Clone Wars. I glanced over to my right where Caryn stood, arms crossed, and brows furrowed as she studied Kanan who was staring out into the blue.

Kanan and I had had a fight a week ago concerning how much trust we should put into the clones. It was then that he had finally come clean with the Jedi Massacre that happened fifteen years ago. It sounded horrible, the most unimaginable pain and betrayal and it still seemed like the wound ran deep. But why is it still so raw to him? It _has_ been fifteen years and Rex said that they got their inhibitor chips removed so why does Kanan still seem to distrust them? I shook my head in exasperation. The thought of everything made my mind hurt and the Force seemed to cry out every time the thought of the Massacre ran through my mind.

Suddenly the _Scavenger_ lurched forwards and the view of hyperspace turned into a green and blue planet-Corellia. " _Ghost to Scavenger, do you copy?"_ Hera's voice crackled over the com. "Copy _Ghost_ , proceed to follow _Scavenger_ to home." Alliah replied. The _Scavenger_ broke through Corellia's atmosphere though I could hardly tell since Alliah was an outstanding pilot like Hera. We approached the familiar patch of forest with a large clearing. "This is the First Lieutenant and the pilot of the _Ghost crew_ requesting usual docking." Alliah announced. " _Request acknowledged. You are free to dock in your usual bays, Lieutenant and Pilot"_ a new female voice replied. Two enormous hangar doors next to each other slid open revealing the familiar landing pads. The _Scavenger_ lowered onto the landing pad and to the right I could see Hera landing the _Ghost_ in the same bay we docked in last time.

Hera, Zeb, and Chopper greeted us at the bottom of the _Scavenger's_ ramp. Caryn and Alliah silently shared a brief discussion before Alliah clapped her hands together and turned to Cora, Zeb, Sabine, and I. "Okay, so the plan is I'm going enroll Cora and Ezra here at the Jedi Academy, but first I thought maybe Sabine and Zeb would like to catch up with some of the Mandalorians and Lasats who we recently rescued from the Imperials." Sabine and Zeb both nodded their heads anxiously. "Great!" Alliah smiled. "Let's get going then." The four started to walk away, but I could sense something was off about this. I thought for a moment before I realized what it was. Caryn, Kanan, and Hera wanted to talk about something alone. "You coming, kid?" Sabine called out. "Yeah." I called back and ran to catch up with them.

* * *

 **Caryn's POV**

* * *

After Alliah led the rest of the group away Hera and I turned back to Kanan who kept his gaze focused past us. I reached out through the Force and found the his mental walls were up, guarding his thoughts and emotions. I glanced back over to Hera and shook my head. This was going to be painful trying to get information out of him. "I have a few things in my office I need to take care of. Would you like to accompany me?" I questioned Kanan, although he and I both knew it wasn't a question. He nodded, his expression still blank.

Although it was silent on our way to the west wing of the base where the Search and Rescue Center was located my mind was wild with questions. _What really happened when he ran into the clones? Who was with him when he ran into them? How did he find them? Was he consumed with visions of that night? Is he being run down with flashbacks of the past right now?_ I wanted answers but I knew it was going to be extremely difficult to sqeeze answers out of him. That's why I brought Hera along; for an outside view on the situation. The doors to the Search and Rescue Center opened and Kira greeted us.

"Commander, I have news on a-" she started but I interrupted her. "Is it urgent?" I calmy quizzed. Her face twisted in confusion and looked back at Hera and Kanan before turning her attention back to me. "Uh, no, Commander."

I nodded. "Then the news will have to wait. Unless it is urgent I would prefer not being disturbed. I have important things to discuss." Kira nodded sharply. "Yes, Commander." she turned on her heel and strode back to her station. I continued up the stairs to my new office which was recently added in a recent renovation. The room was empty except for the two tables on the east side of the room where neat stacks of finished and unfinished datapads sat. My desk sat towards the back with two chairs positioned permanently in front of it. I gestured for them both to take a seat. I sat down in my own chair and pushed another stack of datapads to the side of my desk. Kanan scowled down at the floor while Hera uncomfortably studied him. I raised an eyebrow and sat in silence until he finally looked up and met my eyes. Pain. No. Pain, guilt, and fear. He _was_ having flashbacks.

"What's wrong?" I asked him softly, my own emotions of the past resurfacing.

"Nothing." Kanan grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"We all know that's a lie. Now tell me." I ordered firmly. Kanan exhaled, seemingly deflated before replying a little sharply. "What do you think?"

"The clones." I filled in. He nodded. I felt confusion grow inside of Hera. "But I thought you didn't mind them." Her brows furrowed. I looked back at Kanan who sat there silently.

"How many flashbacks and nightmares have you been experiencing since you ran into them?" I inquired.

"Everytime I close my eyes I watch her fall. I see the temple in flames and I hear the screams of many Jedi as they're cut down by our friends." He whispered, his eyes wide. I hesitated for a moment. "How-how much sleep have you gotten since you started working with the clones?" Worry was starting to fill me. The fact that he didn't say anything said enough for me. I shook my head. "How did you find them?"

Hera opened her mouth but paused. "Ahsoka." she replied hesitantly. I stared at her. Ahsoka? Why would she do something like that? She must have known. "Did she say who it was you were looking for?" I inquired. "No, she just said that she had a friend who was a military veteran somewhere in the Silo System." Hera informed. So she did know. She knew who she was sending Kanan in after. She knew what happened fifteen years ago but she still sent him in anyways.

It was silent for a few beats as I mulled over the information. I nodded slowly and stood up, Kanan and Hera followed suit. "Right, so Alli should be in the Padawan classroom signing Ezra and Cora up. You do know where that is right?" Hera and Kanan both nodded in reply. "I have to make a holo transmission, but I will meet you guys down in the cafeteria, okay?" Hera nodded and started towards the door. I briefly hugged Kanan before he followed Hera out the door. I sighed and looked to the holo transmitter. What have you done now, Ahsoka?

* * *

 **Muahaha, I left it some sort of a cliff hanger. :-)**

 **Make sure to review and check out my other stories (the views for Leave the Past Behind are going up even though it's complete) and a big shout out to all of the people who read the new chapters as soon as I update. :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Star Wars Rebels season 2 has arrived!**

 **Family: Oh, no**

 **Friend 1: It's coming….! *cries hysterically***

 **Friend 2: Take cover!**

 **Inner Fangirl: *crashes onto stage* Star Wars Rebels is back! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SLKFJDSJOEGFJFOJDFFKJ:JFD!**

 **Brain: *sarcastically* Yay… No more focusing in class….**

 **Stomach: STOOOPPP!**

 **Me: So sorry friends and family but your summer break is over!**

 **Inner Fangirl: Finally the dark ages are over and Rebels is back!**

 **Me: But we don't need to annoy our readers so enough of that and on with the story!**

* * *

 **Cora's POV**

* * *

Today has just been incredibly weird. I didn't know what in the name of the galaxy I was getting into but I just seemed to follow orders in a daze. I knew I could trust these new people but I was still worried that the _rebels_ would take me back to _her_ in the end. All of my life I had been told over and over again by my parents that my different abilities were a curse, ones I should _never_ use under any circumstances. Now these two women come up to me and announce that my curse is not a curse, but a gift, and now I'm getting enrolled in this...academy to learn how to use it. I shook my head exasperated. My mind hurt. These people say they don't work with Ahsoka but then how do they know her? And if these were the people from my mother's stories then how are they not dead? My mother said they were _all_ wiped out, so how can these two remain?

"The refugee camp is just out there." The women with black hair-Alliah said, jerking her head in the direction of two huge metal doors. The lassat nodded his head and walked off to the doors. The girl waved goodbye to Ezra and ran after the lassat. Alliah then turned back to us. "Well, I suppose we should get going then. You don't want to be late for your first day of class." I tried to swallow the nervous lump in my throat but failed. It has been ages since I have gone to an academy, but I still remember the struggle to not be on the bottom of the social staff. If this place was anything like the Imperial Academy I attended when my parents still believed in the Empire then I have to get away. Tonight.

I studied Ezra. He just casually followed Alliah, occasionally staring at a sculpture of a warrior in awe before moving along. He seemed to trust her but he also trusts Ahsoka. I decided that I should probably keep my guard up for anything suspicious. Just in case.

"How will this work?" Ezra finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, you won't attend here every day obviously, since you are constantly on missions with the Rebel Alliance. But when you do come to visit, which you guys should seriously do more often, you'll just attend the class you left off on."

"Oh, okay."

"But what about me?" I finally spoke up.

Alliah turned her head back, still walking, and smiled at me. "Well, you're staying here so you get to attend for six days every week."

"What do I do on the seventh day?"

"The seventh day is downtime. We don't want to run you guys into the ground."

I nodded my head absently. "Am I allowed to leave?"

Alliah stopped walking and Ezra almost ran into her. She turned around, her face mixed with confusion. "I suppose you could." She replied hesitantly. "You are not kept here like a prisoner, but this is the safest place you can be. Inquisitors will find out about you eventually; they always do. So we need to prepare you to defend yourself and possibly others."

I nodded, thinking over the information. Alliah stood there studying me for a beat before carrying on through the hallways. A little while later we finally stopped in a small wing. There were four doors, two on each side of the hallway. I peered in one of the small windows and saw a small group of younger children; many of different races all sitting in a circle around an adult female Zabrak who appeared to be instructing them about something.

"That's the younglings' classroom." Alliah pointed out. She walked across the hall where another door and window was. The room was blue, not like my light blue skin, but like the seas on Kamino. It was much neater with tables lined up in straight rows with data pads in each place. The biggest noticeable difference between the two classrooms; this one was empty. I couldn't see anyone in this room.

"That's odd." Alliah muttered. I looked up to her. Her brows were furrowed as she appeared to search her memory for an explanation as to why this classroom was empty. I suddenly heard young children shrieking with laughter. Surprised I whipped around and saw the group of younglings in the hallway with their instructor. Alliah turned around with and called out to the Zabrak. "Hey, Auvrai, do you know where Kaida is?" The Zabrak called Auvrai turned to Alliah. "Yeah, the Padawans were good earlier this morning so Kaida took them to the training room as a reward."

"Thanks!"

"No problem." Auvrai replied and continued directing the hyperactive younglings down the hallway.

Alliah then guided us down another set of twisting hallways. Until we approached a set of new doors. They hissed open and the biggest training room I've ever seen played out in front of us. Some of this technology I haven't even seen at the Imperial Academy. There were a few people in each station but there was a horde of kids about my age over at an obstacle course with a Hapan female who I was assuming Kaida. We casually walked over to the group and Kaida separated herself from the laughing teens to meet us halfway.

"Hey First Lieutenant, new kids to enroll?"

"Yeah." Alliah set her hand on Ezra's shoulder. "This is Ezra. He's only going to be here part time."

Kaida nodded and looked over to me next and smiled. She seemed nice. I could tell she was patient because the kids in the class were going nuts but she still still wore a patient but firm smile. I would've pulled both of my lekkus out if I were her. I felt Alliah's hand rest on my shoulder. "And this is Cora. She's a full time student."

"Well hello and welcome to your new class." Kaida turned to the class. "Padawans, come here." The chatter almost stopped completely except for a few giggles and whispers. Everyone gathered behind Kaida. My face suddenly started to heat up and I had to resist the strong urge to run and hide.

"Everyone, this is Ezra and Cora. They will be attending class with you from now on."

* * *

 **Caryn's POV**

* * *

"Ahsoka, how could you?" I accused.

"He was fine!" Ahsoka protested. "After a while." She added under her breath. I threw my hands in the air, exasperated. "You could've sent in a different rebel cell!" I pointed out.

"Well-" Ahsoka stopped, trying to think up an excuse as to why she couldn't have sent in a different group. "I thought Ezra would've liked to meet Rex and it wouldn't have meant as much to the other cells. They didn't know who the clones were."

"That's a good thing!" I nearly shouted. "Kanan could've had a PTSD attack!"

"But he didn't." Ahsoka nervously pointed out.

"Pretty kriffing close!" I cried. Ahsoka didn't reply. She just nervously looked around. I let loose a frustrated sigh and buried my face in my hands.

"Clones. Really, Ahsoka!" I finally snapped, facing her again.

"Rex, Wolffe, and Gregor didn't do anything to hurt anyone." Ahsoka replied defensively. "But did they try to help anyone? Or did they just do nothing." I pointed out. Ahsoka opened her mouth but slowly shut it when she realized I had made a pretty good point.

"You see, Ahsoka. You left before the Massacre. In your mind, clones are still the friends we used to joke around with during the Clone Wars. Your joyful and exciting memories aren't tainted with the horrifying images of the people you trusted your life with turning against you. You didn't watch your master fall to protect you from their blasters. Or the younglings running to them for protection only to be cut down. You didn't feel everything around you fall to pieces!" I had started the speech quiet but now I was shouting. The emotions were raw again. I could see images of that night flashing before my eyes.

"I know I wasn't there." Ahsoka replied softly after a while. "I'm sorry about that. The Massacre was all my fault."

I sighed, guilt starting to creep into my mind. "Ahsoka, it wasn't your fault. It would've happened even if you stayed."

"Yeah, but Anakin." Ahsoka trailed off. Unease started to fill me. How long had she known about that?  
"Well, I find it hard to believe that it was just because you left."

She nodded her head but I could tell that didn't change the way she thought about it. "I attended her funeral.." Ahsoka murmured, a far away look growing in her eyes. "I was with the mourners." Padme'. I knew Ahsoka was close with Senator Amidala but I never imagined she would be among the mourners at her funeral. I, myself, just found out about her death four years ago. Before then all I cared to pay attention about was work and food. But when I found out, the sadness wore me down. She was fantastic person and a well respected leader.

"She was pregnant." Ahsoka added quietly. My eyes widened with surprise. Padme' was pregnant? How long had she been pregnant? And more importantly, with who? "Do you know who the father was?" I inquired. Ahsoka shook her head no. I sighed.

"Well," I began after a while. "Is it possible that you could put the clones with another rebel cell?"

Ahsoka sighed. "Not really. The other cells don't have that much room. And Ezra really does seem to like Rex."

"But you do see where that's going to cause issues, don't you?"

"Yeah, I-I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." I sighed with relief.

"No problem, Commander." A small smile tugged at the corner of Ahsoka's lips. "Fulcrum out." And with that, the holo transmitter shut off. I sighed and pulled a hand down my face. _Glad that's over_.

* * *

 **Me: Well that was a pretty quick update considering the massive piles of homework I have sitting in a corner of my room.**

 **Inner Fangirl: Always Two There Are comes out tomorrow!**

 **Me: Yes, and like always, I will be staying up till 2 to watch it!**

 **Brain: *sarcastically* Yay… We will certainly fail that Spanish test on Thursday due to lack of sleep and focus..**

 **Stomach: I've been so miserable these past month! Someone kill Dave Filoni, or make the series stop!**

 **Inner Fangirl: NO! The stomach is not of importance, Rebels is!**

 **Me: I'm sorry stomach. I know I've been neglecting you. I promise I'll take my meds today and tomorrow to help you.**

 **Stomach: Hmm.. I suppose I could work with that.**

 **Friend 1: Okay guys, here's the plan. We avoid her until Monday. She should've cooled off by then.**

 **Friend 2: Okay, mission "Rebels" is a go.**


End file.
